Dr. Elliot "Butcher" Masterson
Background Elliot Butcher Masterson has seen a lot in his 58 years of life; lived through several wars, in cities and in the country, raised children and grandchildren, and seen empires rise from seemingly nothing. Through all this, he's garnered a keen love for what his country has become, and the powers given to the common man through democracy. All this may not have been enough though, to rouse him from his pleasant life as a country doctor and send him off to war, if it weren't for the Tacticans conquering neighboring Valinstein. Elliot's Daughter-in-law and grandson are Kori, his Son an immigrant to Valinstein, and the lot of them have been thrown in an internment camp. Elliot signed up to fight on the Eastern front in hopes of having a chance to liberate his family. Unfortunately, due to a series of beaurocratic snafus, he's been assigned to the Westorn front of the war. And just to add insult to injury, the beaurocrats have him listed as "Spc. Dr. Butcher". Character Sheet Str: 9 Dex: 12 Con: 10 Int: 16 Wis: 17 Chr: 13 Acrobatics: 1 Bluff: 4 Climb: 3 Concentrate: 3 Craft-Earthworks: '2 '''Diplomacy: '''7 '''Drive:'1 '''Gather Info: 5 Handle Animal: '''3 '''Intimidate: 3 Knowledge - Current Events: 5 Knowledge - Local: 3 Language: Kori Notice: '''6 '''Profession - Doctor: 8 Ride: '4 '''Search: '''4 '''Sense Motive:'4 '''Stealth: 3 Survival: 5 Swim: 3 Weapon Maintenance: 2 Feats Thorough Notes - Cannot critically fail a medical check on anyone I've "battle bonded" with. Improvisational Tools: Medicine: Don't take minuses when using the wrong tools to patch you up. Cool Nerves - Can make Medicine Checks under fire. Don't Die on Me! - Second chance to stabalize a dying patient. Preventitive Medicine - All allies get a +1 for the round after I disable an enemy. Weapon Focus Shotgun: +1 Weapon Focus Scoped Rifle: +2 Weapon Focus Melee: +1 Improved Aim Iron Will I - +1 to Will saves. Drawbacks Farsighted - makes checks as if blind pertaining to objects in arms reach when not wearing glasses. During the Campaign Foreword Now seems as good a time as any to get back into my old habit of daily documentation. I feel that today's events need to be recorded first hand... especially in light of the scientific oddities. I dedicate this journal to those that died today in the terrible terrorist attack at Charington Station, may the Allfather guide them into life's midnight, and to my family, who struggle under the oppressive Tactican Fist. March sixth, Today began miserably, and grew into the worst catastrophie our nation has even felt. It feels odd placing my personal grievances on the same page as the terrible events that took place here at Charington Station, but... I swore, when I left Belinova, that I was only getting myself into this cockamamy position in order to liberate my family... yet here I found myself, at Charington Station, saying goodbye for what would be the last time, to the majority of my compatriots, to board a train bound for the Western Front. It seems it is not as easy to just quit the army as it is a hospital... nor do you have much self governance. So that's how I found myself pidgeonholed into a war I didn't commit to. Its also how I found myself in the middle of what can only be described as a hell of blood and broken concrete. Let me explain... Charington Station was attacked by kleitosion fanatics weilding what can only be described as magiks. I know that sounds absurd, but I witnessed it and have yet to discern any scientific explanation for what happened tonight. It chills me. I must not give up, perhaps the Engineer will be of use in examining my... sample. Anyway, after some ado with the Commanding Officer, may he rest in peace, this exceptionally tall man, nearly nine feet in my memory, began to... absorb the blood of his compatriots (who has killed themselves in some kind of sacrificial rite) and form it into a floating ball. I stood transfixed as he stood there, as if in his own world, absorbing bullet after bullet, seemingly unphased, focused only upon his terrible creation. Something grabbed my mind, and as if I had no mind for my safety I rushed forward, intent on only understand what could possibly be happening. As I rushed forward towards him, sprinting from pillar to pillar, A rocket from a man being hailed as the company's hero - Nathan Salazhar, seemingly destroyed him. A roar of victory went up, and crept threw the smoke in search of my sample. But then the impossible. His entire body cavity emptied, this giant of a man, supporting himself on what must be only ligament- bones shattered and muscles torn- said to me in Kleitosion, "It is enough." and guided his ball of blood to the ground. The world shattered. I hesitate to put to paper this next bit, as I have told no one, but I feel I was dragged somewhere... holy... due to my proximity of this abombination. I stood there, in the collapsed court, aside from time. Men and woman stood still, yet I, impossibly in my doctors coat and scrubs, moved about. There were others, the giant crouched seemingly forever in his impossible stance, and Kori moving about, talking. They did not seem to notice me as I noticed them, and no physical objects, aside from clothes and the building itself, would materialize. These spirits I had intruded upon seemed to discuss the giant, but I could not tell if they were in favor of his actions, or against them. Then just as suddenly I was snapped to reality by two brave souls and set to work. There is a rather large passage here about the various medical conditions of the men Dr. Butcher treated. March Eleventh Five days on this infernal train to mire in the events of Charington Station... It has not been good for the spirit. I hear we'll be loaded onto trucks for yet another trip to the ass end of nowhere. I know it sounds as if I'm complaining, but after Charington I am in no hurry for more war against these strange superhumans. I had forgot to mention that we met the king. He has declared us national heroes, although I am not sure what for. Our Unit has been named after the Station... as if he wills us to never forget. March Twelfth I have been getting to know some of the men and women I serve with a little better. Our Engineer, Spc. Jordan, seems to have some sort of digestive issue. I hear that can be devistating for soldiers, I wish she would allow me to proscribe her something for it, but she seems shy and uneasy around people. I believe I've scared her off by prooffering my medical guidance. Our young hero, Nathan Salazhar, seems to be turning into a young jackass. The man is letting his hero status get to his head. I've met another country goer, by the name of Seamus, who seems to be a fine fellow. Although he did make me prove to him I know my way around hunting. As if I'd lie about that? He seems rather strange, sometimes simple, but he is also very attentive. There may be a sharp mind lurking under that rough country exterior. March Thirteenth We had a rather sucessful battle today. We are preparing, tomorrow, to liberate a Ottomar City. I feel more imperitive than I did in my first entry. No man should be forced to live under threat of whatever magiks were employed at Charington Station. Its clearly the work of the damned. Pvt. Josh Glascock took a bad wound to his leg. I've removed the bullet, but his leg is only minimally usable, he'll have to stay with the trucks for a week or so. I'll have to monitor his condition. But I am really worried about Pvt. Richelle Perret. Perret took a shot clean through her right lung. I've stabilized her condition, but a collapsed lung is no easy thing to treat. I hope that when we liberate Ottomar I'll get access to a proper medical facility and bealbe to patch and reinflate the lung. Poor girl will need to be rotated out, perhaps permanently, as soon as possible. Our sniper also took an arm wound, but it was not serious. She is a cold woman. I hear she shot the enemy commander three times, even after she was down and wounded. I hope to never cross her. Seamus seems to be taking an interest in the medical field. Perhaps he finds the challenge of operating on a person a step up from cleaning rabbits... If I can find the time I hope to atleast impart some first aid techniques on him. I should get some sleep, tomorrow will likely prove more dangerous than today was. Not a chance ye aul bone bag. But wot's a lad to do when he gets a bit o lead through his thigh and the surgeon is too stiff to shake a leg? A wee bit of patchwork is all I be looking for, stay in the tips and tops. Asides, maybe then I can help you figure out who be worth savin. Oh shite, sounding like ye finally finished draining the snake. Maybe transport can give a looksy to your piping. March 14th - Late Morning As I write this I am huddled in a warehouse with half my platoon and a handsworth of prisoners; bombs burst just south of us- not even a mile, across the river Mira. The CCO came up with an ingenious plan for the taking of Bormane's industrial district, but wounds this time around were significantly more critical. One of our men died before I managed to get to him... if only I hadn't been acting a fool, trying to climb a tree. I should leave that to the younger men. Pvt. Marty Piggee took a bullet that I believe was meant for me... His neck is just... well a lot of it is just missing. I patched the man up and he will live through another day, but if he and Perret do not get real medical attention soon they may not make it. We must retake Bormane. Unfortunately this may not be possible. I was speaking to a young Ressian (Kori) after patching up his wounds and he revealed to me some entity known as the crusade has escorted a templar here for some secret mission. I do not know if we will be able to handle another templar. I do not know if our platoon will be able to stand and face it... I do not know if ''I ''will be able to look another one of those monstrities in the face without fear again. Still, I must know what happened to his sacrifices and I hope to be able to stand my ground if only for Perret and Piggee's sake. They need the hospital. They need Bormane. **Our translator may be a kleitosan... **Judd Clampett is a ter I spoke with young Seamus before the platoon was split this morning. If I find him reading my thoughts again he knows what will happen. Hah, I've forgotten to actually do any work in here and now I'm short on time. Cursory Notes on Patients: Sgt. Yevin Trost owes me his life I believe. I did an admirable job of digging the bullet out of his chest, I believe that he will live, and even be fit to carry himself about with the aid of a cane or crutches soon. Pvt. Hellen Freiberg - shallow chest wound. She'll be fit for duty soon. Pvt. Gustavo LeFlame - leg wound, does not look well. Pvt. Hunter Blechman - miraculously tough. many bullets burried shallowly in chest were removed. Ought to be fit for duty soon. March Fourteenth (cont.) Today was a good day for the people of Bormane... no, the people of Ottomar. We've liberated the town with relatively few casualties, although perhaps, more than our fair share of injuries. Thank the All-father that most of them were relatively light. I spoke to that girl today, the one I fear may be a kleitosan, and perhaps scared her straight. She came near death today at the hands of some kind of kleitosan elite. It was merely by heaven's grace that I managed to keep her alive. Our engineer was having stomach issues again today, she must dearly need a doctor's help. If only she weren't so shy. I also believe she may be clostrophobic... how that must mess with a chronic shitter I can't even imagine. I'm gaining a lot of respect for one Kara Virtanen. She is a calm cookie who seems to go out of her way to take prisoners... more than I can say for a lot of the people out here. I heard that bloodthirsty sniper did more of her work earlier today. You have to wonder what possesses her to ensure death like that. A cruel woman, that one.. Young Salzahar proved himself twice the hero today, killing his second templar. I fear we'd be dead without him. The whole lot of us. I should like to find out what kind of magic ammunition they're suppling him with. I plan to examine these samples tonight, should I find access to a real hospital. Bormane is a city, I imagine they have a fully equipped establisment for me to utilize. category:PCs